


The First Snow-el

by bloodpromise



Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: Dalton December Challenge 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27813988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodpromise/pseuds/bloodpromise
Summary: Stuart Trio - The First Snow"Julian Larson has never experienced a true winter and snow before, let's see how his first one went......."
Kudos: 6





	The First Snow-el

**Author's Note:**

> First drabble of the 2020 Dalton December Challenge! Decided to start off with my favourite boys.

Julian didn’t think that when he started at Dalton Academy in Westerville Ohio of all places that that would mean he would be stuck here to experience his first _real_ winter, and his first experience with snow. But growing up in California he had never experienced a true winter before, let _alone_ snow. So of course when November came around and the leaves started leaving the trees and the cold weather started he of course was in for a rude awakening. But in true Julian Larson fashion he didn’t want anyone to see him sweat over some cold weather and snow, not _even_ his new friends Logan and Derek.

They had only known each other since school started in September so when Derek first warned him about going out in the snow Julian really didn’t want to listen to him. Because _he is_ Julian Larson and a little snow isn’t going to stop him from going outside, even if he wasn’t dressed appropriatly for the weather. And with Logan encouraging him to go out (who he was slowly starting to crush on) he couldn’t not go out you know? But standing outside and feeling the gust of the cold wind and feeling the cold snowflakes on his face he had realised he had made a grave mistake. He lasted 10 minutes before he sulked back inside with his tail between his legs.

When Logan saw him walk in looking like a drowned grumpy cat he started laughing out loud because this was what he was hoping would happen when he sent Julian outside in the first place. _But_ eventually he started helping him out of his jacket, shirt and jeans while Derek was running around like a flustered mother hen trying to find blankets to warm Julian up while also scolding him,

“I told you not to go out there Julian while not wearing the right clothing! Which was stupid of you because you are not used to this kind of weather!”.

He then turns to Logan,

“And _**you**_! Should not have encouraged him!” he hit Logan over the back of the head with a throw pillow, “You **_knew_** he didn’t have the right clothes on you fool!”.

Derek threw the blankets he found in Logan’s arms and walked towards the kitchen,

“For that stunt you can help him get warm while I make him some coffee.”

During all of this Julian is still pouting and also shivering as he now stands in his underwear in the middle of the common room, thankfully it was a weekend and a lot of the boys were out enjoying the day off. Logan is trying not to laugh looking at his facial expression but the big smile on his face gives him away though as he bundles Julian up in the fluffy blankets and leads him over to the couch to sit down by the fire. Julian looks at him with a frown on his face,

“You are such an asshole.”

“Not my fault that you can’t handle the cold Princess.” Logan replied fluffing up the pillows behind Julian.

“You could have warned me!.” Julian said while still pouting.

“But this was more fun.”

Derek walks back in carrying a tray with three coffee mugs sitting on top,

“Boys stop _flirting_ so we can make California here warm again.”

For the rest of the day and night they huddled under blankets by the fire and started watching their favourite childhood holiday movies. Julian was thankful that none of them had him in them. As he turned and looked at his two new friends he had one thought. **Maybe being in Ohio of all places wouldn’t be so bad**.

And it wouldn’t be the last first snow they would spend together, but to be the first one of their friendship? It was pretty damn _special_.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this imagining that the first few months of their friendship that Logan was like that sterotypical boy who likes to pull the pigtails on their crushes. But stops eventually when he realises that he can't crush on Julian cause he is "straight".


End file.
